a surrendering heart
by Devil Lace
Summary: an Organization XIII x Kairi one-shot collection. The Princess of Heart must have a lot of heart to give right? And the members of the Organization are going to take what they have been seeking for so long. Chapter 13 Xemnas/Kairi "I wondered if i had a heart could I, by chance, love you'
1. 13: the love story of a nobody

Author's Note: Hey there readers, well I am re-writing this one-shot collection as I do quite enjoy the concept but my ability to write some of them, not so great. I will be re-writing the majority of these but there are a few I like quite a bit and will be sprucing up instead of completely redoing. But anyways here is an Organization x Kairi one-shot collection, going backwards from 13 to 1 so we all know what that means! Starting us off, Roxas x Kairi. Hope you enjoy!

O.O.O  
>a surrendering heart<br>13: Roxas x Kairi  
>the love story of a nobody<br>O.O.O

After a day filled with friends, struggles, and sea salt ice cream, there was nothing nicer to Roxas than laying in his soft bed at night with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. And maybe this warmth and light and happiness manifested itself into the shape of a pretty girl in his dreams.

She had been appearing for the past few nights and it had come to the point where Roxas wished for sleep just so he could meet her again. Her company was special. It was different than having Hayner around, pumping him up for the next big Struggle match, and different than Pence who was aspiring to be a photographer and would always come to Roxas for advice, and it was even different than Olette's company, which Roxas had also grown to cherish. Though Olette was sweet and pretty, she wasn't like the girl from his dreams.

He felt a special connection with her. It was like he had known her for his whole life. But that wasn't possible. He had never met her before in his life. If he had he would have definitely remembered her. Dark, red hair and pretty blue eyes. She stood shorter than him and was thin but he couldn't help but notice the way she fit into his arms was like the feeling of fitting the last piece of a puzzle.

Roxas loved everything about her. She was perfect, from her laugh to her voice to her name even. Kairi.

When she first told him her name, as they say atop he clock tower during sunset, Roxas had nearly choked. The name even sounded familiar. He knew her from somewhere, he had to have, or else she wouldn't have made such an impact on him. But when he asked her where he knew her from she would simply laugh and playfully shove him aside. She would tell him he knew where and she would call him silly.

And then he would wake up in a fluster with sweat glistening on his forehead and a strange, unsettled feeling in his gut.

But last night was different. Kairi had asked him to meet him at the train station and already Roxas could tell something was up. The train station was where you saw people off. Roxas wasn't sure he was ready to say goodbye. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and began to tell him she had to leave and that she couldn't see him anymore. Roxas wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, maybe hoping she wouldn't be able to leave if he held her. He told her she had been the best part of his summer vacation and it wasn't even over yet. She couldn't leave. But Kairi simply shook her head and broke their hug. She leaned forward, giving Roxas a swift kiss on his lips and telling him something that Roxas deep down had known. She wasn't supposed to be here with him. And with that she had left, leaving Roxas to wonder where she was going and why it had hurt so bad to see someone he barely knew leave.

"What's wrong Roxas? You just wont he Struggle tournament against that rotten Setzer!" Hayner asked as he glanced over at his sullen friend. Though Roxas held the championship trophy in his hand he still had a trace of sadness behind his eyes, something Hayner, Pence, and Olette noticed was ever present when they looked at him.

Roxas glanced over at his friends, seeing his three closest friends watching him, their expressions mixed with care and worry. He smiled back and looked at the trophy. Despite the fact that his dreams were keeping him down today he knew his friends were here and enough to keep his minds of Kairi. What was he even thinking? She wasn't even a real person. She was only there in his dreams so why should she even matter?

He looked at the four marble shaped objects decorating the trophy. Why not share it with his friends? With a bit of effort, he managed to pry each colored marble from the trophy and toss it to his friends, who accepted it graciously. He held it up to the setting sun and watched as the bright light glistened off of the blue marble and lit up like a jewel. "As promised." He remarked, a feeling of warmth beginning to spread throughout his chest again.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence said as he held his green marble up to the light and tilted his head to the side, inspecting it carefully.

Hayner nodded in agreement and laughed, holding his red one up as well. "One more treasure for us to share." And Roxas grinned, knowing Hayner was right. It was a treasure and he was happy to share it with the three people who mattered to him the most. They were real anyways, not some picture-perfect girl his subconscious conjured up.

"I've got a present too...for all of us." Olette stated and Roxas turned to her with a smile. At least Olette was real. She was just as cute as Kairi had been. The only thing different was the deep connection he felt with Kairi but he could surely make a connection with Olette after some time. Right? She leaned over towards him and pulled out another type of treasure: four sea salt ice creams.

"Whoah." Hayner warned as Roxas stood up quickly, teetering on the edge of the clock tower. He grinned, about to tell the other to relax when his foot slipped and wavered side to side before completely tumbling off of the clock tower.

He fell slowly, slowly and it felt like all of time had completely slowed as he felt a link stir in his mind. A link from his mind to another. He could even place a name.

_Naminé? _He could feel the link waver and he felt something strong stir within his chest. The link was strong and growing stronger. It was like he could feel a presence here beside him or perhaps even within him. _Naminé_._..what's happening to me?_ He asked although he wasn't sure she would even know.

_Who are you? And that's not my name._ She said and Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. That voice...that voice... _I'm Kairi._ It was her. He was talking to her, here and now. She was real. He knew it, he knew she was real. What was this connection he felt with her? Why did she tug at his heart in a way he couldn't remember anyone doing for a while.

_Kairi...I know you._ He said, slowly realizing where it was he knew her from. He now knew why he had felt a connection with her. His heart dropped. _You're that girl he likes._ And the 'he' Roxas was referring to was Sora.

_Who?_ She asked, desperation clear in her voice. _Please, a name._ She begged.

_I'm Roxas_. He told her, maybe a bit stubborn in his efforts to tell her his name instead of the one she really cared to know.

_Okay Roxas, but can you tell me his name?_ He didn't know why it hurt, it didn't know why it stung so badly but he could almost feel his summer memories falling away from him. At least … the ones of her. Because they weren't real. In no way, shape, or form. And they never would be.

And his link to her was gone and replaced with another, a more important voice rang in their mind's. The one she really wanted to hear.

_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!_ He said. She gasped in surprised to be hearing _his_ voice. _O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S."_

It was Sora's name she longed to hear. Sora's voice she wanted to hear. It was Sora's feelings that Roxas felt.

But was it selfish of Roxas … that he wanted to keep them all to himself?

O.O.O

Author's Note: I actually really liked this. I'm not sure how entirely accurate it is in regards to if Roxas is aware of Sora yet. I mean, he does say you're the girl he likes but I haven't played this game in so long and am watching cut scenes to keep up with dialogue. But anyways this is just a different spin and interpretation of that scene and I liked it. It is way better than my original Roxiri chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed this :) Please review. Larxene x Kairi will be next.


	2. 12: the love story of a sadist

Author's Note: Okay, chapter two coming your way with our favorite girl of the Organization XIII, the Savage Nymph. Now … I am trying to keep a lot of these in-game and canon but Larxene never actually met Kairi, as she died during CoM and Kairi was captured in KH two. So … I'm going to take creative liberty with this one. This chapter is going to be tough for me since I don't want to do the whole 'Larxene captures Kairi and tortures her' because that is just too obvious. But let's see what I can come up with. Please enjoy and review :)

O.O.O  
>a surrendering heart<br>12: Larxene x Kairi  
>the love story of a sadist<br>O.O.O

Whenever Larxene giggled, it sent most sensible-minded people running for the hills. And Larxene loved to giggle. But whenever she laughed like that, a laugh that was so innocent it was absolutely terrifying, those who knew her well knew that the only thing that caused Larxene to laugh like that was pain. Physical pain, emotional pain inflicted upon others was her one, true delight in this world. It made her insides _tingle._

And who was it that caused such a laugh to ring through the Castle Oblivion halls? It wasn't Axel, as Larxene found it much more amusing to make Axel uncomfortable with her lingering touches and her coy way of invading personal space. It wasn't Marluxia, who Larxene treated with the respect one gives to someone who didn't get in their way of what they were trying to achieve.

No, it was someone who Larxene believed deserved pain and misery because that is what this person upon others in the worst possible way. Emotional pain sometimes hurt the worst and Larxene was all too aware of that.

"Soon Sora's going to forget all about that pretty princess Kairi and his memories will be replaced by you. Then you'll have him all to yourself." Larxene told the witch who sat there with her head down, her bangs falling over her lidded eyes. "Although, you're not nearly as pretty as Kairi I believe." She sneered as she grabbed a strand of Naminé's limp, blond hair. "This simply won't do." She chided as she shook her head and gripped at the little blond's chin, forcing those dull, blue eyes to look at her. They didn't have the same energy as Larxene's held. Larxene's eyes were alive and sparked with hatred, cynicism, and did Naminé spy pain?

The little blond glared at Larxene, which only brought another smile to the Savage Nymph's face . "No. Sora won't ever forget Kairi, because I'm the shadow of Kairi."

"You may be her shadow but you are nothing like her, you know." Larxene laughed again, the sound as petrifying as the sound of that Replica's screams that rang through the castle as the members tortured him. Maybe death was his way out. Death. Was there a better word for that? Were they even really alive? Naminé stared at her, trying not to falter but that absolutely devilish grin caused a tremor in Naminé's non-heart. Was this what fear felt like? "Stop it!" Larxene shouted with a slap as sharp as her Foudre knives. The smaller girl fell out of her chair on impact, gasping as she clutched her stinging cheek. "Princesses don't glare! Princesses are polite, so you better learn your manners if you want Sora to love you."

"It's Kairi who he loves." She whispered, weakly getting up on trembling knees and clutching at the floor with her other hand for support.

"And no wonder. Kairi's pretty and kind and that's what boys like Sora want. The heroes want a princess, not a pathetic witch." Larxene hissed as she stepped towards the poor girl on the floor, her heeled boots making noise on the white floor. She stepped on one of Naminé's crayons for good measure as she walked. With one hand on her hourglass hip, she leaned down and clutched at Naminé's hair with the other.

"Let go." She whispered meekly, clutching at Larxene's hand in her hair and trying desperately to pry her fingers off her, though any effort proved futile against the much stronger girl's hold.

"Or what Naminé? What are _you_ going to do about it?" She laughed and pulled the girl up slowly by her hair, dragging her closer as Larxene got on her knees. Naminé may not have known what feelings really were but she knew what she was close to feeling right now. Terror. She squirmed, grunting as she wiggled her way around but finally calmed herself when she noticed she wasn't able to go shake herself free. "Nothing. You aren't going to do anything. And you're too afraid to even switch around my memories. You could play around with them if you wanted and make me forget how badly I _hate_ you." She said the word 'hate' with the hiss of a deadly snake. "But you're too afraid."

The witch was dropped without so much as a warning and once again, she fell to the harsh floor. She only wished that Larxene would leave her here to tremble and shake and cry. And try to forget that everything Larxene was saying was true.

"Get up!" Larxene yelled and watched as Naminé made a slow effort to lift her small frame from the floor. Her brows furrowed, her finger twitching with the electrical current within her as her blood began to boil.

"Heroes don't fall for the bad guys you know." She whispered this little tidbit to Naminé once she got to her knees as well. "And heroes love themselves princesses. But did you know..." She began to say as she cupped the other's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "the bad guys like princesses too."

Naminé gasped, watching with horror as Larxene leaned forward and brushed her lips against her own, testing out the waters, before pressing hers to Naminé's with ferocity and as their lips parted, Naminé could nearly feel the electricity sparking between their parted lips. "W-What-"

Her word were interrupted by Larxene gripping her wrist and pulling her forward. She struggled, trying to pull herself out of Larxene's hold and wondering what that glint in her eye was. Larxene had always loved to taunt her … had always loved to hurt her but this...?

"I like pretty princesses too." She giggled as she licked her lips. Naminé was surprised it wasn't forked. "They're so sweet. You taste nothing like one I'm sure." She said as her blue eyes scanned the little witch up and down. "But you'll just have to do."

Larxene giggled as she placed Naminé's hand on her zipper and raising her brow to Naminé, expecting her to do as suggested. The smaller girl shook her head and Larxene had to do nothing but glare and Naminé knew her place. She bit her lip and slowly began to pull the zipper down to Larxene's coat.

"That's a good witch. Do as your told and don't even think about doing anything stupid."

And Larxene's laughs rang through the halls as Naminé made memories she wanted so badly to forget.

O.O.O

Author's Note: Once again, I enjoy this more so than my other LarxeneKairi story. Listening to the appropriate music really gets me into the mood while writing these. For the first one-shot I listened to Lazy Afternoons (The Twilight Town Theme), and for this one I went between the Organization XIII theme and the Castle Oblivion theme song. Really sets the mood and gets me feeling the right mood of the story. Anyways not very much Kairi but she'll come in eventually. Hope you enjoyed this. See what other pairings you can spot in this one :)


	3. 11: the love story of the grim reaper

Author's Note: I just have to say this and get it out of the way. I absolutely fucking love Marluxia. He is, without a doubt, the most amazing member and is drop dead sexy, whether he be a flamboyant gay, a strong leader of a castle, a creepy pedophile, or the flower reaper, he is great! Anyways … sorry about that but here is my Marluxia x Kairi chapter, which centers more so on one of my favorite couples Marluxia x Naminé. For that reason, it will be slightly similar to the last chapter. But I hope you enjoy regardless. :)

**O.O.O  
><strong>a surrendering heart  
>11: Marluxia x Kairi<strong><br>**the love story of the grim reaper  
><strong>O.O.O<strong>

Marluxia liked to watch Naminé draw, not just for the fact that he needed to keep an eye on the girl, but for the fact that she was always the most lovely when she was concentrating on making a blank, white page a masterpiece. Such talent, such power, he would never admit it but Naminé had always intrigued him so.

Was that the only reason he liked to watch her draw? Was that the only reason he was always standing there, his long body casting a shadow over her. How suiting, as she was nothing but a shadow of the girl with purest of hearts.

And so, one day, while watching the pretty shell of a princess take out her crayons and notepad, he took a hold of her hand. She gasped, staring at him with those big, empty eyes, that soft mouth open in surprise. And he guided her hand as he whispered into her ear, "Draw me a girl."

She immediately followed his orders as she trained to do. He snapped his fingers, she jumped and never missed a beat.

He let go of her hand and watched her begin to draw. He noticed how his hand completely engulfed her own. He noticed how her blond hair fell across her lashes.

It started off as lines that soon began to resemble the shape of a face. Round cheeks, still holding baby fat. And next Naminé drew the shape of eyes, eyes so wide and dark lashes framing. Where were the crayons? Marluxia looked over and grabbed a few colors, throwing them to her. "Draw her, my dear." He said as he gripped her chin lightly, smirking slightly and watching her nod in submission. Quickly now, Marluxia hadn't the time to waste.

Naminé grabbed the blue crayon and Marluxia watched, tilted his head to the side, and wondered if 'violet' was actually the color she should have been using to color in those wide, innocent, pure-of-heart eyes. The drawing was lovely, but it in no way captured the utter beauty that the real person held. But still, he could imagine those eyes wide as he grasped at that delicate chin and brought that face closer, closer, closer until-

"What are you doing?" He demanded and she immediately flinched, her hand clutching at a golden crayon beginning to tremble. She was now working on the hair, long and flowing but no, that wasn't right, it shouldn't be colored in with gold but with-

"Use this." He threw to her a different color. Ruby, the crayon read. A bright and pigmented color. Alike the color that bled from those who had hearts. Naminé took the crayon, inspecting it with curiosity and confusion but slowly she did as she was told, carefully touching the tip of the crayon to the white paper, beginning to slowly color it in with red. But why, he knew she was wondering and he laughed softly to himself. "What made you think when I said a girl, I meant you?" He asked, seeing her hand stop for just a brief second before continuing. Had that hurt the poor girl's non-feelings? He smirked and she didn't speak but instead colored red, beautiful long red hair and those blue eyes that should have been a bit different but were lovely nonetheless. He gripped the witch's shoulder, squeezing it as a feeling akin to anticipation rose within him. A man of darkness should not be so aroused by the purest of light.

The drawing came to life. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. Naminé drew the breasts then lower to the slim thighs that he could so easily imagine spread for him in a sign of pure and utter submission. Why was it so easy for him to imagine her underneath him, peeling off his black robe to reveal chiseled, unblemished skin, that she would marvel at. Why was it so easy to hear her cries? Her sweet cries, pants, moans. He could hear them now, reverberating off the white walls of Castle Oblivion.

"It's finished." She whispered quietly as she held her notebook to him, her head hung low. He looked upon it, smirking as he tore it from the spirals and shred it, shred it bit by bit and threw it. The colorful paper slowly fell around him and to the floor. She watched him, dropping her notebook and gasping. Excited, Naminé? He clutched her shoulders, gloved fingers dancing across that white skin.

Instead of leaving, he made love to Naminé.

And imagined it was the pretty girl on the floor.

**O.O.O**

Author's Note: The Organization members are just way too much fun to write about. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! Next up, Luxord, another of my favorites.


	4. 10: the love story of a gambler

A/N: Here we go with Luxord.

O.O.O  
>a surrendering heart<br>10: Luxord x Kairi  
>the love story of a gambler<br>O.O.O

"Nice poker face Luxord." Axel sneered as he stood at the door to the prison, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in quite the condescending manner.

Caught by surprise but feigning a calm air, Luxord slowly looked over at the fiery Nobody and let out a quiet chuckle. "What are you doing Axel? Waiting for me to be done with her so you can have your time with the pretty princess?" He questioned, walking past Axel and towards the steps to the First Floor of the castle. "Take it, I've spent quite enough time with her."

"Oh, I know." Axel began as he followed Luxord to which the blond rolled his pale, blue eyes. Did this annoying twit had to constantly pester everyone? "And this coming from someone who has all the time in the _world_."

With a grunt, Luxord whipped around, standing mere centimeters way from Number 6. Axel's chin was titled up slightly to stare into Luxord's eyes, the green color of Axel's the same as acid. It almost burnt like the sun. Luxord nearly blinked and looked away but kept his face stern, expressionless and Axel cackled before clutched his stomach.

"What are you doing pestering me like this? It is obvious you were not waiting for time with the girl but for time with me so here I am. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Luxord said, fuming inwardly but doing his best to deny the fact that the Fury of Dancing Flames could always make his blood boil if he tried.

"I did come here for Kairi for your information. Saïx told me he couldn't bother dealing with the brat so I came here to do so. And here I found you talking to your Highness."

"And your point?" Luxord sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the other's arrogant attitude. Something that Axel always seemed to carry an air of. While Luxord carried an air of sophistication and poise. It was quite infuriating listening to Axel's drivel. He was nothing but a jester and he was surprised the Superior hadn't subjected him to the fate of a pitiful Dusk.

"You think you're so smart, sophisticated, strong and I may have believed it once myself." Axel said, picking at a spot of lint on his sleeve in boredom. "But you're weak."

"Excuse me?" Luxord asked before chuckling. "Weak you say? Don't make me laugh Axel." He said, challenging Axel with a confident, crooked smile of his own.

"I heard your little conversation with the princess." Axel continued, glancing up at Luxord just in time to see the tiny flash of worry cross his features.

"And how is that any of your business?" Luxord asked, voice calm as a still lake. Never quivering, never wavering without a disturbance. But inside his nerves were wracked. The conversation between him and the Princess of Hearts had not been something for the other members to hear but he should have known better. There were always a pair of ears listening around every corner.

"Well I heard you trying to practically convince Kairi to give up on Sora. You called him weak, slow, and 'incompetent'", he spoke the word slowly, not used to having such a word dancing off his tongue, "of destroying the Organization. Well that's all fine but what I thought was strange was the fact that you told her how much of a better suitor you would be." Axel said, pointing an accusatory finger at Luxord, who narrowed his eyes in anger, disbelief?

"Nonsense I-" Luxord began but was cut off by Axel's wagging finger.

"Ah, ah, ah hold on Luxord. I heard it all. You asked her, 'What if you were with someone like me. Strong, intelligent, capable of fulfilling all of your desires and wishes, dear Princess'" Axel laughed and scratched at his head. "But what I don't get is why you could possibly be interested in her? She's just some scrawny red-head."

"Kind of like you." Luxord remarked and Axel faked a frown.

"Ouch. So cold, but then again, you always were Luxord. But then it hit me. That's why you want the Princess. You crave for everything she is, everything you haven't got anymore. And that makes you weak."

"Hmm...you think you have it all figured out do you, Axel? Well bravo, maybe your a little less clueless than you look. Am I really weak for longing for a heart again? Isn't that our sole purpose, our one desire?"

Axel did nothing but shake his head. He chuckled and slowly began to walk towards Luxord. "Kairi is pretty nice, isn't she? A beautiful, sweet princess. Like a Queen of Hearts, wouldn't you say?" He said as he began a slow and leisurely circle around Luxord. The taller man kept his eyes on the other but did not turn as Axel walked behind him and out of his sight. "And no matter how much you try to deny it with that stoic, calm and collective personality of yours, I saw right through it." The sound of soft footsteps against white floors stopped suddenly and Luxord could tell Axel had stopped directly behind him.

"Quit your idiot rambling and out of my way!" Luxord began as he turned around quickly. He stepped forward, pushing Axel with his arm roughly and continuing towards the steps. His foot was able to reach the first one before it stopped dead in it's tracks when Axel spoke again.

"You wish to be her King of Hearts. But that place is taken by Sora, I believe." Axel continued with a quiet laugh. "And I see that as quite impossible, seeing as _you_ don't have a heart. And you better get used to it. I think Sora's not the one incapable, I think it's you."

Luxord stood there, his glare faltering as he felt the all-too-familiar sting that the truth bear. He placed hand to his non-heart and looked back the other.

Axel was quite dangerous and everyone in the Organization knew that. So many of the others were gone already due to Axel's trickery and yet the Nobody gave off such a attitude that promoted just the opposite. Moronic, laid back, uncaring. Luxord would have been wise to keep a closer eye out for Axel. Even with a stiff poker face like Luxord's, Axel had delved into the depths of his very own mind. The quality of a skilled cheater.

Luxord felt as if Axel had won.

"I know my cards too, Luxord." Axel said, pointing to his temple and smirking that haughty smirk of his. "And I know you're nothing but a Jack."

O.O.O

Author's Note: Hmm I liked this. My Axels in my stories are always the same. Jerkasses and filled with witty, snarky, mean dialogue. But that's the way I like him best. And he just loves to poke out other people's exposed weaknesses. Well this wasn't really too Luxord x Kairi filled but I kind of got stuck and this is alright in my opinion. Well next up is Demyx!


	5. 9: the love story of a musician

Author's Note: Wow did this take forever to write. If you've read this, please do me a favor and review :)

O.O.O  
>a surrendering heart<br>9: Kairi x Demyx  
>the love story of a musician<br>O.O.O

"You know, if things were different, maybe we could be friends."

He says to her one day while they're talking. If things were different? Like if she hadn't lost all her freedom, and creating portals of darkness just to get inside her prison? Like that Demyx?

It's hard to stay cheery, hard to stay sweet, hard to stay herself when she's not home and surrounded by familiarity.

But she gets glimpses of it every once in a while. Number nine has eyes that are lighter than all the others. They kind of look like the ocean. And she can almost swear when he passes by she can smell the scent of the salty ocean breeze waft past her.

But then it's gone just like that when she sees him covered from head to toe in black.

"You think so?" Kairi asks, her fingers scratching at her bruised knees. The white tile hurts her knees when she's pulled by her hair and dragged by Number seven. Her skin crawls when Number eight smiles crooked at her. Number nine was still one of them, she thinks, whenever she foolishly believes maybe he's different. "Because I was under the impression you Nobodies have no idea what friendship is. You have no hearts."

He frowns and holds a hand to where his heart would have been, if he was human. If he wasn't merely a shell. "You're starting to sound like Sora. We do too have hearts." Maybe she can believe that. She hears him singing sometime from his room and playing that instrument he always carries around. She has to admit that his songs are full of _something._

O.O.O

"I visited Destiny Island today." He says when they're talking one day.

She almost immediately stands up, already shaking and trembling. All she can picture is destruction and darkness and all the things she fears repeating itself like a bad reoccurring nightmare. "Why? What did you-"

"I just wanted to visit don't worry. I was so quiet no one would even know I was there."

She doesn't believe him and looks over to a sleeping Pluto, his thin tail whipping about. She wishes he would wake up and tear these Nobodies limb from limb. She glares at Demyx, who smiles back. Genuine smiles are hard to come by here, and she may have just witnessed the first one.

"I promise." He holds out his pinky, but Kairi doesn't interlock her own finger with his. "You always talk about it. It sounded nice. I love the water." Is all he says before letting out a soft sigh. "You know what Zexion's power is right?" He asks, smirking.

Kairi shakes her head. She hasn't met him yet.

"He has the power to create illusions. And if I had that power, I'd do that for you. You know, let you see Destiny Island one more time. It wouldn't be the original, but it'd be cool right? You and me able to hang out there together. Man, if only things were a little different huh?"

Destiny Islands is a place she only wishes to share with Sora and Riku. But maybe...she doesn't mind sharing an illusion of her home with Demyx.

O.O.O

"You're not one of them." Kairi asks, hands on her hips and a ghost of a smile on her face. Maybe it's okay to smile around him. She doesn't think he'll tell anyone.

"One of what?" Demyx asks, laughing as he plucks a string on his sitar, attempting to tune it by ear.

"A Nobody. You have them all fooled don't you?"

He looks up attentively and sets his sitar down. "Maybe you're right. I mean, I am genuinely happy, unlike Saïx and Xemnas. Maybe I really am something."

"Yeah, you're the only person here that reminds me of how I feel back at home." She admits, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. Maybe it's okay to form a connection from someone off the island.

"The princess has it all figured out." Demyx chuckles and walks over to her prison. He gets on his knees and holds his hand up to the iron bars.

"What are you doing?" She asks but when he doesn't reply, she lets her hand tentatively rise. She looks at him and his eyes remind her of serene water, tranquil and calm, and she trusts it. She reaches forward, to touch his hand. She hasn't had any contact with anyone since she has been here. Maybe it'd be nice, maybe it'd be-

Her finger barely grazes one of his before she nearly jumps back in shock.

His hand disappears, replaced with water that oozed and flowed and ran like a river down the iron bars. His hand is gone and nothing is there.

"See? I'm just a Nobody." Demyx assures her, letting his hand form itself again. "But that's okay still, right?"

Kairi isn't sure.

O.O.O

Today, Kairi doesn't know why she's in an even worse mood than normal. Maybe it's because no one has come to her visit her today besides Axel.

Axel seems to be visiting her more and more lately, while Demyx hasn't visited her at all.

O.O.O

"Hey little red." Axel says as he walks over to her prison. She doesn't even look up but rests her head against her knees. His fingerprints still burn her skin. "I've got some news for you. You're little friend, Number Nine, he was ...what's the word … well Sora got rid of him is what I'm trying to say."

She flinches.

"Yeah, got rid of. That sounds right. Not kill, you can't kill someone that was never alive." Axel cackles and walks back up the stairs, watching as the princess rubs her eyes with her dirty palms.

Sure he was a Nobody, and sure he was one of the bad guys, but she likes to think, that even with everything working against them, they were friends.

O.O.O

Author's Note: This took me so long to write, and I wasn't sure how well I did on it but ... it's done. And next chapter will be much funner to write.


	6. 8: the love story of a wildfire

Author's Note: Thank you so much to prince of heart for reviewing :) It meant a lot to me, I just wish you hadn't reviewed anonymously so I could have replied to you presonally. But anyways, here's the next chapter, which as you should already know is Axel x Kairi. I had a lot of fun with this, which is weird, considering the content of the chapter. Hope you enjoy though, and if you do, make sure to send in a review.

Warning: chapter contains smut, though not TOO explicit, and language.

**O.O.O  
><strong> A surrendering heart  
>Axel x Kairi<br>8: wildfire  
><strong>O.O.O<strong>

"Mmm," he says into perspiring skin. Spindly fingers knead and palm skin so hot he wouldn't be surprised if he had caught her on fire. He likes it when she gasps when he flicks a rosebud nipple. He's the only snake without a forked tongue. "Does it feel good?" he asks her, laughing when he grabs her inner thighs, practically searing them with his touch, and she whimpers.

"N-No," she whimpers pitifully into his collar.

But then why is it that the higher his fingers climb, the wetter you get? The itsy, bitsy spider crawled up the water spout, he sings in his head. He smiles, and wonders if his expression could even be considered as such, and though she has a little more grace, she looks exactly like a pitiful, writhing Dusk as it reaches an untimely end at his hands. Maybe he has some control issues with the way he likes to destroy. He's as his element. Chaotic, furious, and so damn hot.

He remembers the way her violet eyes flashed something familiar when she looked at him for the first time. It wasn't the way a Princess should look at a man. She looked lonely, and if his eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him, lustful. Fuck, maybe he needed to get his eyes checked.

Maybe the Princess didn't want him.

"Do you want this?" he breathes so hot into her ear she shivers, and he rubs her through her panties. Fuck, he feels himself growing harder underneath his coat as his finger rubs with vigor. She bites her lip, eyelids fluttering to hide those eyes, darkened and clouded. Is that the darkness seeping into her soul just a little bit? "Sure feels like it _Princess_," he hisses the last word, making sure it stings just as much as the bites all over her neck and breasts do.

There's something so undeniably sexy about tearing the light from her and replacing it with the darkness in him. There's something so gratifying about the way she melts in his hands. She'd probably twist and turn any way he asks of her too. But what will top this delicious, gratifying dessert? A big, red cherry.

He wants to hear her say it.

"Kairi," he says her name so sweetly, and even he is surprised at the amount of sugar. That catches her attention and she's finally looking at him, into his eyes. And all that sugar melts and turns awfully dark. He can barely stand it anymore, and pushes her panties aside, slipping two fingers into the wet heat that nearly makes him shiver.

She moans, and he hates to fucking admit it, but she sounds so pretty. Nothing like Larxene's guttural grunts and yells.

"You know why my element is fire?" He asks,pumping his fingers fast enough to elicit moan after moan from her raw throat.

He uses his other hand to pull the zipper to his robe down and one, two, three it's off, and she's laying there shivering with her clothes nearly torn off as well He goes back to his ministrations, finding a spot that makes the princess buck in response and drip onto his palm.

"It's not only because I'm hot," he smirks, using his own hand to pump at his aching arousal, "but I've always enjoyed burning things. Some might call me a pyromaniac," he muses as his fingers curl inside her, "and you know, I've been wondering..." he trails off and rubs her clit with his thumb, "what a pretty thing like you looks like burning," he leans forward and licks her collarbone. He tastes the salt of sweat on skin. "But not only that. You know the funny thing about fires is … " he pauses as he removes her fingers and listens to her pant. "once they're lit, they spread, and surround you until there's no where to run."

She sits up, eyes widening as she tries to slide away from him. What? Is she afraid now? Afraid of what she's gotten herself into?

"But Princess," he grabs her wrist, pulling her closer to press his mouth against hers. The kiss is searing. "You were the one who ignited the flame. You might as well still have the lighter in your fucking hand. So, let me ask you one more time," he lets go off her hand and moves on top of her, positioning himself against her. He can't hold back a shudder that escapes him when he lets just the very tip of him slip into her. "do you want this?"

She gasps, then glares, but still does not say anything. She doesn't move, she doesn't blink, but stares. She's not angry at him though, he decides, she's angry at herself for giving in.

He enters her and loves the sound of her moans against his chest. He knows she wants this, and he is just giving the Princess what she wants. But does it mean something that he fuck hers more gently than he does Larxene? Does it mean anything that he presses his ear to her chest to listen to that long-forgotten sound that is a heartbeat?

He doesn't understand how she makes him feel something, but he's burning in a way that is too good to ever want to stop.

And now he's awake with the worst fucking morning wood he's had since last year.

Was that Princess putting spells on him? Why else would he constantly be dreaming of fucking her silly, and engulfing her in metaphorical flames. He grunts in anger as he throws the covers off his bed, and storms out of his bedroom.

The blanket begins to burn in the same places his hands had been.

He slinks his way down into the dungeon where Kairi sleeps.

"Wake up little red!" he nearly yells as he grabs onto the bars roughly, loudly. She jumps awake, half asleep and confused, until she sees him and immediately goes on the defense. The dog growls and gets in front of her, acting as if it's some sort of mighty Behemoth that Axel needs to be afraid of.

He laughs, disappearing into a portal of darkness, the place he stood foggy with inky black and purple. And he re-emerges behind her, grabs her arm, and pulls her in with him, taking her into his room. Here, they at least have some privacy.

Axel steps on the blanket he had accidentally lit on fire before.

"What do you want?" she snaps, pulling her hand out of his grip as she takes one, two steps away from him. When will Princesses learn? There's no escape from a wildfire.

"I know you're tricks. You using some kind of little mind power of yours to plant yourself into my dreams every night or something?" He snickers and steps towards her, a crazed expression on his face. "Well if it's me you want, it's me you'll get." He grabs her chin forcefully, pulling her towards him and pressing their lips together in a kiss that sears just like he remembers it should.

But she doesn't react like she should be, and instead yanks at his hair and pounds on his chest before finally being released. "Don't ever do that again!" She yells, wiping at her mouth and backing away from his as far as she can.

"Stop denying it already would ya? You got a little case of Stockholm Syndrome."

"Believe me, there's no way I'd ever want someone like you." She says with more venom than he believes a princess should possess.

He lets her leave his room, though he bets she can hear him knock over the table by his bed. Axel doesn't want to realize that fire has no control

He day dreams about lighting the whole basement on fire, and hearing Kairi beg for mercy.


	7. 7: the love story of the wolf

Author's Note: Saïx has always been one of my favorite Organization members. I think it's his bright blue hair. It's so pretty. And the whole moon thing. But anyways it has been a really long time since I updated this because I really wanted to write poetry. And I finally did it, but I'm not very pleased with it. Anyways, Zexion will be up next. Hopefully soon.

_O.O.O_  
><em>a surrendering heart<em>  
><em>Saïx x Kairi<em>  
><em>8: cordiform moon<br>O.O.O_

And if there were such things as big and bad wolves  
>Then he'd be the beast in the flesh,<br>Tearing her heart into shreds with his claws  
>Fell deeper to darkness then the rest.<p>

With darkness comes moonlight; he submits to power  
>The carnage a bright, crimson red<br>Isa's forgotten, the lunar divine craves  
>The beautiful color she bled.<p>

Sinking his fingers in flesh; she moans  
>Tendrils of blue brush her cheek<br>Forehead marked 'X' rests on her breasts  
>He whispers and makes her heart weak<p>

And when the moon rises he's lost in berserk  
>Unable to thwart what he lacks<br>All that he wants is to feel whole again  
>Will the princess give him his <em>heart<em> back?


	8. 6: the love story of an innocent

Author's Note: I really like Ienzo. He's so cute. And now I'm excited to play around with the idea of Kairi and some of the Organization members living in Radiant Garden together. So here we are for anyone who even reads this. Enjoy some Ienzo/Kairi. And I apologize this took so very long. Hopefully I can start cranking out these as fast as I was before. This one is from Even's POV by the way. Spoilers for BBS and Days.

Warnings: blood, disturbing content, character death.

_O.O.O  
>a surrendering heart<br>Ienzo / Kairi  
>6. the love story of an innocent<br>O.O.O_

There's something off with that boy, I can feel it.

It's both what he is and what he doesn't say. The boy rarely speaks. He lets his eyes do all the talking. A look that masquerades as innocence, and the next second a glare that is so intense he must really believe his looks hit me deep down into my core. Ha, foolish, if he believes that he is intimidating.

He's such a stubborn child, I realize, once he opens up to me.

He feels like he knows more about our own hearts than I do, yet how can he possess the intelligence, the brilliance, the research needed to understand the heart, let alone the vessels.

I've read books cover to cover and filled the lines of notebooks with fine, permanent ink so that these findings can never be erased. How can he really believe he knows more than I do? A mere child. What could he possible possess?

But then I see him and Ansem eating ice cream as Ansem leads him through the halls of the castle. And Ienzo's influence has begun to effect us all. He was the one, after all, that convinced Ansem to build the basement down in the pits of our castle to conduct further research.

And when Ansem takes Ienzo's hand and leads him through the castle, and I'm standing there, I can see the evil gleam in the child's eye when he turns to look back at me. And he smiles.

We work without Ansem's knowledge. We conduct tests to reach more results, and Ienzo, at such a tender age, always wants to know more. He comes to me and asks to read my piles of books so he can learn more. And when I see him thirst for knowledge that he knows he doesn't have, instead of acting as though he needs knowledge not, I begin to open up to him.

I always did enjoy the company of children.

He was a child, I remember, but with a mind like clock-work and a heart of ice. And Braig always said I was the coldest.

But Ienzo only opened up to a choice few. Ansem, me, and then a little red-haired girl who smelled like petal fragrance and a heart as sweet as Ienzo's was cold.

All it took was a flower. A flower she handed to Ienzo and told him that maybe they could be friends one day. I found it endearing, and thought smiling, I grabbed the child's hand and led him back into the castle, telling the girl that perhaps Ienzo could play later.

A little infatuation, I thought it was, but what I thought was an infatuation, became a dark obsession.

"Darkness," Ienzo began with that small cherub face and eyes devoid of child-like qualities, "co-exists with light, yes?" he asks me one day, and I nod my head.

"Yes, Ienzo. Without one, there cannot be another.

"And those...whose hearts have only light, or only dark, what about them?" He asks as he fingers one of the scalpels in his small grasp.

"Well, as you know, the best harmony comes from a little of both. A vessel for a heart of pure darkness may become consumed with it. And a heart of pure light...they do not understand what darkness really is. And that naivety could be their very end."

"I see...that is all," he says, but I could see it in those doe-eyes of his. That was not the last of that.

I'm too late when I interrupt a horrible scene.

"Ienzo!" I scream, voice shuddering as I see the child-no, he is a child no longer-with blood-stained hands and a metal table before him. A little girl laid upon it with chains binding her wrists, her ankles. Her chest cavity lay wide open and exposed. There lays the bleeding heart of a girl. It no longer beats.

"What have you done?!" I says as I rush forward, seeing the rosy red drained from the little red-head's cheeks. Her once white dress is stained with blood, and Ienzo sits there, looking to have little expression, and clearly no remorse. Maybe, not even an idea of what he has done.

"A heart devoid of darkness. I knew I smelled one when I saw it," he says as he sets the scalpel beside him down on the tray. "I thought she needed a little darkness. Isn't that what you said? The balance between darkness and light is key?"

"But this isn't how it's done, Ienzo. Not like this," I say as I look over at the massacre. Is this my fault? An innocent child, not prepared for an experiment like this, lifeless and heartless. What has happened to her now? Has she become a Heartless?

One glance back at Ienzo's face, and I see no resemblance of the child he once was, lapping at sea salt ice cream and reading books in the castle library.

A child should never become enraptured with the darkness, that much I know now.


	9. 5: the love story of the earth

Author's Note: Here comes Aeleus. He's not a very popular character, but I think he is, not only a stud muffin, but a real cool cat. I'm a bit of a fan. And I believe he has a really strong sense of justice. Even if his brotp Dilan has other plans sometimes. Dilan just gives off the I'm sort of evil vibe So here's Aeleus+Little!Kairi. Definitely a lot fluffier than the last one. This will make up for how dark the last one was. Enjoy. Aeleus and the reasons why he is the Silent Hero.

**O.O.O  
><strong>a surrendering heart  
>Aeleus + Young!Kairi<br>5. the love story of the earth

What's a Castle Guard to do on a quiet day like this?

Certainly there were nothing of importance to be done around the castle. Braig hadn't been stirring up trouble, and Ansem the Wise hadn't needed any help from either he or Dilan.

There were no heroic deeds to be done. Ha, as if Aeleus really ever considered himself a hero. A guard, yes. A protector of the castle? Yes. But a _hero_? Not likely. He was but a humble servant to the castle of the most intelligent of men with too much time on their hands and too much munny to waste.

He did best when he was on one side of the castle doors. With his spear at the ready and his feet centered to a point perfectly against the ground, he would remain silent and sturdy until a trespasser dared to clime the many steps that led up to the huge, entry way door.

But sometimes, Aeleus wondered if it would really be so wrong to just turn a blind eye if a thief or trespasser were to, say, attack or try to seize the castle? Would it really be so wrong to just watch that castle _burn?_

Thoughts like that spoke of a heart grounded with darkness, and Aeleus knew he didn't have the heart it took to be a hero. A strong heart, yes, but there was something it lacked.

But even if Aeleus' heart was lack in good intentions, it still could be tugged in the face of trouble.

"Aeleus, what are you doing?" Dilan yelled as he watched his partner charge forward, spear at the ready towards a fleet of monsters that had run down numerous flights of stairs after a young girl. "You're not allowed to leave the front," he called, but the man with the studier heart did not listen.

Aeleus knew he could not stand by and watch strange monsters take a child into the darkness, for it would forever stain his hands red. His conscience would never rid itself of that failure.

He followed the trail of pink petals and flower stems down the myriad of stairs, his spear glistening in the radiant sunlight that bounced off the golden bars of the gate that the red-haired girl grasped. She trembled, a scream erupting from her that shook Aeleus' core like an earthquake.

Metal cut through the air as he attempted to pierce the monsters with a cry and his spear, but it bounced off like it were made entirely of rubber. For an instant, panic began to register. How had his weapon had no effect on these monsters? But the moment the blue creature made a jab for the whimpering child, all panic left, and he was face-to-face with fear itself.

He held his spear with both hands as some sort of guard, and turned back to look at the child as tiny claws swiped back and forth across metal.

"Please, come with me. I'll make sure to get you as far away from these as possible

And sure, this little girl probably was told never to talk to strangers, and she definitely shouldn't go with a strange if he asked, especially one as stoic as he. But she reached up for his hand, tears welling up her dark lashes, and he reached back to take it.

He wasn't sure what it was about her, but taking her hand created a radiance of warmth through his chest that he could only describe as light. And he thrust his spear at the monsters like a bat, knocking them effectively away to give them a running start through the gate, and away from the castle.

He had successfully evaded the monsters, and led the child to the main plaza where she would surely be able to find her way home. All in silence, still clasping hands.

Aeleus looked down at her once they stopped, and he didn't need to say anything. Because she smiled up at him. She smiled, and that smile alone was all the praise Aeleus had ever gotten, and all he could have ever needed. And her round cheeks were red like the flowers she carried, and her small hand reached into her blanketed basket that was a bed for her miniature garden.

And she plucked one out and held it out to the man who stood like a sky-breaking tower, heads and heads above her. His broad shoulders were enough to completely tent the sun from the little girl to completely cloak the little girl, full of light, in shadow.

"But..." was all he said, as he took the stem in between his fingers, and spun the purple tulip to look at the vibrant petals, and he wondered, since a girl so sweet had given him this flower, would it never wilt?

"Thanks for saving me," she said, voice pure innocence, and face honest and true. The castle lacked such things. They lacked virtue, they lacked sympathy, they lacked _spines._

And he was one of them.

"But...I failed to destroy the monster."

"That's okay. You can still be my Hero. Because you made the bad things go away. And I'm safe again." She let out a small laugh, and Aeleus glanced back between the flower and the little girl.

"A hero," he repeated, the word rolling off his tongue in a way he had never dreamed it could. He was a hero to that child.

"I'm Kairi," she said, and leaned forward to wrap her arms—as much as her tiny arms could—around Aeleus' trunk of a torso.

And though Aeleus was taken aback by the hug, he cherished it. And when Kairi ran off, talking of meeting her Grandma back at home, Aeleus wondered if he Kairi had given him what his heart lacked.

Compassion, confidence, _strength_.


	10. 4: the love story of a dollmaker

Author's Note: Oye vey! I have NOT been looking forward to Vexen/Even's chapter. He's probably my least favorite Org member, but I'll make it work somehow. Since the challenge for this story is to make everything canon (a little AU is alright though), I thought, what if Vexen actually created a Kairi Clone instead of a Riku Replica? I mean, Even has seen Kairi in Radiant Garden and I think it'd be fun to go the doll maker/mad scientist route with this. Yeah, yeah, I can have some fun with this.

A surrendering heart  
>VexenKairi  
>oo4 the love story of the dollmaker<p>

.oOo.

Ice is motionless.

Without the pulsing life of heat, ice had only itself, encased in layers upon layers. Something that could never melt.

And even with a wealth of knowledge, a library stacked high to the ceiling with books, Vexen wasn't a scientist who could, yet, make alive the heart within him.

But he could create someone—something—to make his heart thrum again with life.

A vessel to carry the heart he had always wanted, but never had.

She had to be the opposite of everything he was. Sweet as the rose fragrance that wafted from her russet hair. Eyes like blue crystal rather than cold ice shards. Skin fair but when he touched her cheek, he felt the breadth of who she was like a undulation under her skin. It was different, so very different than what he ever felt when he touched his own wax face.

But he was ready and wanting to create a likeness of her. Bit by bit, he'd great a puppet, no, a doll, for his companionship.

It started off with the crowd of red that topped her head, fell into her face. He combed it with his fingers as she stared, eyeless, mouthless, into the mirror. He painted eyes blue and lashes like onyx.

Her lips were painted pink like two petals, soft and dewy. He kissed her motionless lips, bit down, tasted the fragrance of daisies.

And he let his doll rest for a while underneath the basement of the Castle devoid of memories. He was distracted with Marluxia and Axel, who warned of the Keyblade Wielder, who was bound this way on a dirt road.

Vexen was not worried about that. Not until Axel wormed his way down to his laboratory like the snake he was and found his incomplete doll. Her knees were knitted together like a stringless marionette, head lolled back, eyes looking at the inside of her skull.

There was a cruelty there, and Axel threatened to tell Marluxia just what his intentions were with his "little puppet." Unless Vexen was willing to create another puppet to aid them in the battle against Sora. He agreed, but he knew this doll wouldn't have the same soul. The same heart.

The heart.

Kairi's chest cavity was open like a door unhinged on its nuts and bolts, empty and waiting for fuel.

He had stolen a heart from an experiment, stolen right from his chest, because that man had been undeserving, for their hearts had shattered under pressure on the operating table.

With latex gloves, he held the heart in the palm of his head, and placed it in her chest, closing her body up and looking at the doll, dressed in white and complete. Beautiful, astounding, and he loved the drum of her heart against his ear when he pressed it to her breast.

Like a modern-day Frankenstein, Vexen had created life surrounded by metal and scalpels, and created a monster masquerading as an innocent girl.

And with pride in his chest, he took her hand, let her off the table and helped her get used to her Bambi legs. He turned her around on, and watched her spin as if she were on marionette strings.

He could not believe he had created a breathing, moving being, a young woman version of the little girl he knew in Radiant Garden.

But she didn't speak, had no need to blink, and stared vacant in a lobotomized state.

When he let go of her hand, she fell to the body, collided with the floor in a mess of broken pieces, and he desperately grabbed onto the silver table to prevent collapsing himself.

She was broken, limbs twisted, that stupid mockery of a smile painted on her face.

He had simply created a clone...made up of poorly assembled doll, lacking heart and light, masquerading as the Princess.

Maybe there was more to the heart that he still wasn't sure of, despite his years of studying the heart in the castle back at the Gardens.

It was hard to understand that which one yearned for so badly, but desperately lacked.


	11. 3: the love story of a guardian

Author's Note: Oops, I messed up a bit on this and the Lexaeus chapter. This prompt and the prompt for that chapter were supposed to be switched, but I forgot about that until I looked at my outline and realized I messed up. No matter, it could go either way. So this prompt was basically a "What if Kairi was a teenager during her life at Radiant Garden and she hooked up with one of the Apprentices" or in this case, the castle guard. So some good old angsty XaldinKairi is up and I hope you enjoy.

a Surrendering Heart  
>chapter oo3: DilanKairi  
>the love story of a guardian<p>

O.O.O

She arrives to him wearing flowers like a halo around her hair. He strokes the vibrant red, tucks a strand behind her ear, and dips her in his broad arms. He kisses her, loves the taste on her lips, slick and sticky like honey and dew. She likes to touch his face, let her fingers graze the coarse hair of his sideburns. She likes it when his tongue flicks her bottom lip as they kiss.

Both of them like it when he throws her up against Castle walls (behind the castle mind you, oh no, never by the front gates), and ravishes her body. When he throws down that spear of his, finally, and has his eyes on her, instead of focused, alert, and attentive to those tall pearl gates.

Was it so wrong that she wanted his attention? For once, she wanted to be more important than that Castle he guarded. His life revolved around protecting it.

And yet that didn't stop the Unversed from diving into her heart with their claws and leaving her to be left inside out.

...

It was like any other day. Calm.

Really, what was there to protect the Castle from anyway? Besides sneaky boys with fire and ice for hair.

But there were screams, screams that hadn't echoed through the Gardens in quite some time. Screams that Dilan could almost recognize...almost.

"Do you hear that?" He asked Aeleus, who nodded, eyes already set on finding the source and putting an end to that person, that girl's, suffering.

But they only got a few steps away before Even was there, in his white lab coat, shaking his finger disapprovingly. "Ah, ah, ah. If you two go, who will protect the Castle?"

"But Even, those screams-"

"If they bother you so much, cover your ears," He said with a wicked laugh before walking back inside and slamming the Castle doors behind him with a thunderous boom.

And so Dilan and Aeleus stay and listen to the screams of hearts being stolen and a light being put out.

That day, Dilan finds a crown of roses, clenches it in his palm, and weeps.

What was a Castle without a Queen?


	12. 2: the love story of the gunman

Author's Note: Ahh! I'm finally almost done with this thing. Gosh, its incredibly sad that this has almost taken a year for me to write since I can crank out a chapter a night if I try. I was for a while, then a few chapters gave me such trouble that I put this on the back burner. Anyways, this one is basically a prompt I saw somewhere for a gravity and gun kink with Xigbar. And I couldn't help but swipe the idea so this chapter is nothing but smutty goodness. **Warning, gun-kink. **

There had always been an air of mystery to him. Even when she had finally unzipped his robe to reveal his chest; she loved to play with the fine hair. Even when he was finally nude before her revealing that 'v' that led down to a hard, bushy cock. Even when he led her out the prisoner and read her books they managed to keep from the castle.

She was sure she could pin point what it was. She had always wondered about that scar across his crooked face and the patch that covered his eye, darkening his face when he smiled, when he laughed. She wasn't afraid, not like she had been. She vowed herself not to be afraid of these men when Axel dragged her through that dark portal that day.

But maybe there was something to fear: the thrill she got when she felt the cold shiver of steel trail down the curve of her body, across her collar, passing over her hardening, pink nipples.

"You shaking yet?" He asked, gravely voice smooth and hot against the shell of her ear.

She only responded with a gasp when the nozzle pushed into her panties and pressed hard against her throbbing clit.

"Mm, like that princess? Feels nice, don't it?" He asked, his cruel lips smirking against her neck. He left hard nips of his teeth to her neck. The gun moved up and down against her, making her wetter and wetter with every stroke of the gun and stroke of his tongue.

She was scared to admit how much she liked the cold metal and the rough teeth when all she had imagined was kissing against the sand of Destiny Islands.

But just as soon as it was pressed into her panties, it was gone, now pressed against her temple, as he whispered dark, sweet things into her ear, to district her from his cock burying itself in between her legs without even so much as a warning.

"Don't be too loud. Wouldn't want Superior knowing I'm fucking the Princess would we?" He said as his head reared back, his hips thrusting violently into her. She moaned, ashamed of how good it felt, ashamed of how much she wanted more, even arched her hips to meet his.

He fucked her out of rebellion, but she could tell he liked it. Especially when he thrust into her just right and he looked down at the magic between their legs and groaned.

She always took at that opportunity to really study his face. She would reach up and touch the harsh angles, the chafed scar that had once made her recoil in shock. There was stubble on his chin, scratching at her fingertips, and his lips were dried and chapped underneath her thumb.

Still, despite having the courage to let her hands run through his hair, to let her hands touch his face, she still hadn't dared to reach underneath his eye patch and piece together the last bits of unfamiliarity he had.

Right now though, Xigbar was focused, his eyes clenched shut, grunting through gritted teeth, and he was too busy thrusting those hips of his, that she knew that now might have been her only chance.

She reached up and pushed it up his forehead, and cried out.

Grotesque and wrong, all in the ways she wasn't, all in the ways Xigbar was and hadn't try to hide. An empty cavity, bloodied and scabbed and when he cocked the gun, she flinched.

She stared into his good eye, into the bloody carnage of his other, until he pulled out, finger steady on the trigger.

"Is it loaded?" She asked, afraid to look away, yet finding it so hard to look into his eyes.

"Oh, kitten, as if I'd ever waste a bullet on you."

He cackled and left her on the floor, wet, a heart beating between her legs, with her panties to her ankles. And he left her there, scared to think of what this place, these Nobodies, were doing to her, what they were turning into.

She was nothing of how she used to be. Not a Princess of Heart.


	13. 1: the love story of Him

author's note: it's over. finally. here's the xemnas/kairi. my attempt at some poetry to close this shit off. references to xehanort/child!kairi, though only in a fascination sense.

a Surrendering Heart  
>chapter oo1: XemnasKairi  
>the love story of Him and Her<p>

I wondered  
>if you had a heart<br>could I, by chance, love you?

You study those  
>in darkness but,<br>what is it that you do?

How could a child  
>filled with light<br>love a shell like you?

But I can't help  
>the things my heart<br>wills for me to do

You shyed away  
>from kindness<br>was it the perfume on my hands?

That reminded you  
>of your past<br>where you were once a man

An anagram marked  
>with an 'x'<br>obsessed with dark and sand

You make me fall  
>on bruised knees<br>and take my trembling hand

And now i see  
>a different man<br>whose spent so long in hell

Oh if you brought me  
>to my knees<br>i swear i'd never tell

But i wonder  
>as we touch<br>how is it you fell?

And as I walk  
>away from you<br>i swore i'd never tell

Every part of you is cold,  
>is your soul<br>cold too?

You aren't the man  
>you used to be<br>something that i knew

The light is gone  
>its nothing<br>now so are you

And i now i know  
>this much is true<br>i never ever could love you


End file.
